Jealous Man
by scout28
Summary: Seung Jo learns so much about himself through Ha Ni. One thing he has learned about himself since getting married is that he's an incredibly jealous man. The story takes place after the show (Korean version) ends. Oh Ha Ni in the nursing program and Baek Seung Jo is in the medical program at Parang University. Seung Jo POV Comment and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1 - She Was Late

Jealous Man

 **Summary: Seung Jo learns so much about himself through Ha Ni. One thing he has learned about himself since getting married is that he's an incredibly jealous man. Seung Jo POV**

Chapter 1 – She Was Late

"Seung Jo! How do you do it? Before taking this class, I heard that no one ever gets perfect scores with this professor. But every exam we've taken so far, you've managed to get perfect scores. What's your secret?"

I look up at my classmate and shrug. Young Ho has been asking me to join his study group for weeks now and I haven't accepted. I hate studying and group settings, why would I join a study group?

I am putting my notes and books away as he's talking to me. "Seung Jo, why don't you join us for drinks tomorrow night? The study group is going to celebrate my birthday and discuss next week's exam! You should come out!" he continues. I knew he was working his way to this point when he started talking to me. He's so predictable and I am already getting annoyed.

"I can't, I don't have time. The tennis club has a tournament coming up so I have to focus on that," I say politely. In reality, I don't just don't want to go because I know he's trying to get me to tutor people in his group. I start walking out the class but he follows me.

"Psh, I heard you're an ace in tennis! Why would you need to practice?"

"Young Ho, I said that we had a tournament not that I needed to practice. I have other priorities," I smirk at him.

He laughs, "You're so cocky! If you don't have to practice for the tournament, why are you going to practice? I heard that you don't even have to show up to every tennis club meeting! I heard that you have a special arrangement!"

I lift an eyebrow at him, "You've heard a lot, haven't you?"

He laughs again. I am starting to get really annoyed with his laughing and this conversation. "Seung Jo! Everyone knows about you! People can't stop talking about you! Everyone in the study group won't stop talking about you joining!"

"Like I said, I have other things to do. Frankly, I don't like studying. The truth is I never study for this class and I don't think I'd be much help to you all," I say. We're standing at the class entrance and I look around.

She's late. Ha Ni is late to so many things but she's rarely ever late in meeting me. Her class gets out nearly an hour before mine and she usually rushes over to mine to greet me at the door. So where is she now?

It takes me a second to realize that Young Ho is still standing next me and watching me. Geez, this man is persistent.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asks.

I don't like discussing my personal life with people and I am especially not going to talk about it with this sycophant. Once again, I shrug and tell him that I'm going. I have to find my rascal wife. I look at my phone and didn't get a text from her. First I was annoyed with Young Ho and now I'm annoyed with the fact that she didn't send me a text telling me where is. She sends me useless texts all day telling me where she is and now she doesn't. I send her a text telling her that my class is over.

I wait for her reply. Unless she's actively trying to "get over" me, she replies in seconds. Since getting married, I haven't dealt with her trying to get over me for obvious reasons. I wait a full minute and she hasn't texted back! Ha Ni always texts back in seconds. Now, I'm frustrated. I'm going to find her and scold her.

The first place I look is the cafeteria. I can't imagine her eating without me but this is usually where we go after class. She's not here.

The next place is tennis club. I see other members and ask them if they've seen her. They say that she hasn't been there all day. I sigh and leave.

I check the bench she's always meeting her friends at and she's not there either. She's really going to get it for making me look for her like this!

The last place I check is the nursing building. I doubt she's here but I want to cover all my bases. I stalk over to her classroom, which I've never been to before because she's always at mine first. As I walk to her class, I hear people whispering around me. I really hate how people don't have anything better to do than talk about my looks and intelligence.

I open the door to the classroom and don't expect to see what I'm seeing.

Three men are crowding around her desk. While two of them are keeping a respectful distance, one in particular has his arm over the back of her chair and is leaning in much too closely. He seems like he's half listening to her and trying to smell her hair. I narrow my eyes at him immediately. I am really annoyed now.

"Ha Ni!" I yell from across the room.

Immediately, she looks up and smiles at me, "Seung Jo oppa!" She jumps out of her seat and runs over to me. She wraps her arms around me and starts bouncing excitedly. Secretly, I'm really enjoying the feeling of her hugging me. Perhaps apart from being annoyed that I couldn't find her, I was a tad worried. Just a tad.

Over her head, however, I keep my eyes on the three boys who were around her desk. Two are stilling looking at their papers while the one who was learning over her is staring at Ha Ni and me.

I pull back and glare at her, "What are you still doing here?"

Before she can answer, a girl I didn't notice says "She's helping us for our retake! She's the only who passed last week's exam!"

I look around the room and start to notice that the class is nearly full. My Ha Ni was the only who passed an exam? Are they sure?

"Oh Ha Ni is the only one who passed? This woman here? Are you sure? Is your professor sick? Did he double check the exams?" I ask incredulously.

"Baek Seung Jo!" Ha Ni slaps my chest. "I really did pass the exam! The professor even praised me!" She hugs me tightly again then pulls back, "What are you doing here? Did your class get out early today?"

"No, we got out on time."

"What?! How long have I been here?" she grabs my wrist and looks at my watch. She gasps and says, "I'm sorry! I didn't realize that I was late! You must be hungry, let's go!"

"Ha Ni! Who's this guy?" asks the boy who was leaning over her a moment ago. He looks irritated. He and I stare each other down as she hurriedly putting her things away.

"Lee Hoon, this is my husband Baek Seung Jo! He's in the medical program!" she looks at me with shining eyes.

Lee Hoon's eyes widen, "Are you really married? You're so young! Where's your ring" He starts looking for her ring on her left hand. That's when I notice that it's not there.

"Where's your ring?! Did you lose it?" I ask and fold my arms.

Ha Ni shakes her head vigorously, "No, I didn't. I wouldn't! I put my ring on my necklace in class because I get too distracted by it. It's so beautiful. Sometimes I'll stare at it and think about you then I don't listen to the professor." She pulls out the necklace I got her last year and her wedding ring is hanging on it.

Lee Hoon gasps and I smirk. Ha Ni doesn't notice his expression because she's unclasping her necklace and getting the ring off. When she places it back on her finger with a satisfied smile, she goes back to putting her things away.

"Ha Ni! You said that you'd help us. This section is so hard!" Lee Hoon says and puts his hand over hers to stop her from putting her notebook into her backpack. I glare holes into his hand.

She looks at him and smiles. I'm incensed. First, she's late. Second, she's smiling at some boy in front of me.

"Sorry, I can't stay for very long. I told you all! I have to eat then go to tennis practice. We have a tournament next week!" she announces to the whole class. When people start groaning she adds "I'll see you all tomorrow at Lee Hoon's place."

Now it's my turn for my eyes to widen, "What? You didn't tell me." Lee Hoon smirks now.

Ha Ni smiles, "We just made those plans today! I was going to tell you when I saw you. Lee Hoon was kind enough to invite us over." Again, she smiles at him. I'm about to explode.

She's going to his house? I don't care if she's going with a group, Lee Hoon is a creep and I don't want him near her. If he thinks he can trick her into going to his place, he's about to learn something about my Ha Ni: I'm her priority every time.

"Ha Ni, I wish I knew about this before I committed us to my friend's birthday party tomorrow night. I guess I'll go without you…"

"What?! I'm going!" She turns to her classmates, "Sorry, everyone, I guess I can't meet you tomorrow night. Besides, I'm sure you'll be fine! We covered a lot today! Good-bye!"

"Oh Ha Ni! You can't change the plan that quickly!" Lee Hoon exclaims.

"You all can still meet. I just can't make it, sorry!" she replies not sounding the least bit sorry. Ha Ni is always desperate to go on outings with me, she would never pass up a chance like this for all the gold in the world.

I take her backpack and throw it over my shoulder. Ha Ni is surprised but pleased. She doesn't see why I'm really doing it: I'm sending a message to Lee Hoon that she's with me. She grabs my arm and smiles adoringly at me. Her focus is solely on me so she doesn't see the shock on his face. Her other classmates are in awe of how quickly her attention shifted.

If there's one thing they learned about Ha Ni today it's that I'm all that she cares about. While I used to hate her hanging onto me, I've accepted it and have realized that I feel the same way. I may not be as obvious but she's all that I think about too.

As we walk out of class, I look back at Lee Hoon and wink. Ha Ni is mine.


	2. Chapter 2 - She Was Oblivious

**Chapter 2 – She Was Oblivious**

Once we leave the classroom with our arms still linked, Ha Ni starts obsessing about food. All I want to talk about is who Lee Hoon was and who the heck does he thinks he is.

"I hope there's still good food left in the cafeteria! I didn't realize how late it was! They ran out of cucumber kimchee last time we showed up late. I really want cucumber kimchee!" she pouts.

I was about to tease her about her craving low quality kimchee from the cafeteria when I notice the amount of looks she is getting. Particularly from the males. Who knew there were so many male nursing majors!

"Hi, Oh Ha Ni!" some pimpled faced boy pipes up. She waves at him then continues talking to me about kimchee. I watch him smile broadly and turn back to his friends. They start high fiving him like she just said she would go on a date with him. I fight the urge to walk up to him to ask for his name. Apparently, I need to start making a list.

"She's wearing that short skirt again. Ha Ni has the best legs in the nursing program! And she talks so cute and sweetly, how can you not have a crush on her!"

I look to my left and I see another group of boys staring at her legs. They're looking past me and directly at her legs. The audacity! All I want to do is turn and yell at them but I know that wouldn't be rational. Also, I refuse to give Ha Ni the satisfaction of my jealousy. She still teases me about the time she caught me being jealous of Joon Gu.

If she knew that a whole building of salivating boys was turning me into a jealous monster, I would never hear the end of it from not only her but my mom too. Can't let that happen.

I pull my arm out of her hands and she whines for a moment until I wrap my arm around her waist and attempt to walk behind her a little. I may not be able to yell at those jerks but I can block the view!

"Seung Jo oppa, why are you being so sweet?" she blushes.

"I'm not, you're just walking really slowly and I'm really hungry! I'm trying to push you forward! If you had been paying attention to the time, we wouldn't be late!" I reply and start rushing her forward. I'm practically carrying her out of the building.

She huffs and pulls out of my arms, "Baek Seung Jo! You're so unromantic!" She walks quickly ahead of me.

I'd never tell her this but she does have great legs. I might start burning her short skirts…

* * *

We get to the cafeteria and she walks straight to the restroom, still huffing. Instead of waiting for her, I grab two trays of food and look for a table.

The cafeteria is mostly empty but I choose a table far away from the restroom and hidden behind by a pillar. Now, I wait. Many things have changed between us but I will never stop picking on her.

"BAEK SEUNG JO! Where are you?!" she yells.

I smirk and stay quiet. I hear her frantically run around the cafeteria, oddly forgetting about the table in the back behind the pillar.

"Seung Jooooo! I'm hungry, where are you?!" she whines. Ha Ni may have gotten the only passing score in her class but she's still a bit slow.

I can't hold in my laughter anymore and she hears me. She stalks over to where I'm sitting and throws herself into the seat across from me. Ha Ni raises her fist at me and sneers, "Seung Jo! I hate you so much! Why didn't you tell me where you were?"

I smirk at her and shrug. She glares at me and picks up her chopsticks. She looks down at the tray and her mood completely changes because she sees the cucumber kimchee. Unbeknownst to her, I asked for an extra serving to go into her bowl.

Before we start eating, we go through our daily eating ritual. She loves rice so I put extra rice into her bowl. I like meat so she gives me half of hers. I could've just asked for the right amount of portions for each of us but I secretly enjoy this routine. I don't like sharing but Ha Ni has somehow weaseled her way into being the exception.

We start eating and I ask, "So, did you really pass that exam? You have a hard time with chemistry. Are you sure your professor made the correct calculations?"

"No he didn't! I really passed!" she protests.

"Do you have proof?"

"Of course, I have the exam"

"I don't believe you. Show me – I need to make sure your lazy professor got his calculations correct!"

She puts her chopsticks down and grabs her bag. She pulls out a folder then pauses to look at me. She has a mischievous smile on her face. "Do you remember what you promised me if I got A's on exams this semester?"

I gulp and nod. I promised her that for every A that she gets we will spend a night at a hotel. While we like the convenience of living with our parents and Eun Jo, we don't have a lot of opportunity to be alone.

As a married couple.

In a bed.

Frankly, I'm not sure how I survived my teens without sex. But after the honeymoon… let's just say I've been praying for her to get A's. So far, she hasn't gotten any. This chemistry professor is a tyrant and I'm not sure how most people pass his class.

Ha Ni slowly opens her folder and pulls out her exam. At the top of the paper is a score of 95/100. My Ha Ni got an A.

She bites her lower lip and I suddenly feel really hot. I have to distract myself from staring at her lips so I begin reviewing her answers. If you didn't know her from high school, you would think she was really smart. I'm impressed. Her skill level has greatly improved.

"I almost feel bad for my other classmates, they don't have you as a tutor every night. They think I'm so smart but I just work really hard and pay attention to your lessons. Thank you, Seung Jo," she blushes and bows her head at me. I stay quiet because I'm in awe of how much she gets accomplished when she's motivated. I have never met anyone who's this hardworking and determined.

What she says next haunts my thoughts for days after.

"Seung Jo, I want to get A's in all my exams so that I can have enough time to properly thank you when we're at a hotel."

My eyes widen in shock. Gone is the girl who could barely write a coherent love letter and in her place is this vixen. I fell in love with a girl but I'm married to a woman.

I chuckle nervously, "We'll see about that. I work really hard to tutor you and barely get any sleep, do you think you can manage to thank me in one night?"

"Actually, two nights so far. I went back to the professor about a previous exam as well and showed him where he was wrong in his calculations. He changed my grade," she says with faux innocence. She pulls out a second exam where the grade went from an 85/100 to 90/100.

"We still have a few more weeks left in the semester, I expect I'll get more," she adds with a wink. She picks up her chopsticks again and continues eating.

I gulp and stare at her. I don't know whether to be excited, amused, or terrified. All I know is that we're going to be up all night working towards another A.

* * *

After lunch, we head over to the tennis club. We change into our matching tennis outfits and walk over to the court. The tournament is against another school and many of the members are anxious about ranking.

Oh Ha Ni, on the other hand, is only looking forward to watching me compete and win. I told her I would only compete if she was able to win a game against a decent player on our team. She's been begging me to train her because she wants me to win a trophy. And she only wants a trophy because she wants to start a collection of accomplishments as a married couple.

I don't get it but frankly it's been really amusing seeing her work so hard just to see me compete. She's been working out and practicing as if she was actually competing in the tournament.

I didn't tell her but I already told sunbae that I was going to compete. If she really thought about it, she'd know that the team would need to submit names of who was competing before the competition. The dummy.

People are already at the court when we arrive and have started their drills. Ha Ni and I don't usually participate with everyone. Now that we've come out as a couple, Ha Ni has gotten some of the same privileges as me. She still listens to the sunbae and collects tennis balls but when I'm around she just sticks with me. We show up and leave whenever we want too.

Before starting practice, we stretch. Ha Ni has her back to the rest of the team and we're facing each other. We are bending over to touch our toes when I hear a gasp. I look up and see four freshmen boys staring at Ha Ni's backside!

I shoot up and glare at them. They see me and turn away quickly. I look at Ha Ni and she's still bent over!

"Ha Ni! Your form is horrible! You're going to stretch the wrong muscles that way, get up!" I yell.

She stands up and looks at me thoroughly confused. "What am I doing wrong? This is the way I've always done it, it's how you taught me," she says with a pout.

Again, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing how jealous I was becoming I say, "Well, it's wrong. Let's just start practicing. If you continue to stretch wrong, you're going to hurt yourself." I'm seething. I hope that these jealous feelings are temporary because I'm not sure how I'm going to hide them from her.

For practice, I serve and she attempts to hit the balls. She's really improved in the last few weeks. I remember when we first started playing together, she couldn't keep her eyes open. Now, she's able to hit them about half the time.

Today, however, she's not able to hit any of them. Since I can't tell her how I feel about Lee Hoon, male nursing students, and freshmen tennis club members, I'm putting it into all of my serves. After thirty minutes straight of hard serves and not getting any of them, Ha Ni throws her racket to the ground.

"BAEK SEUNG JO! You're hitting the balls too hard! I thought we were just practicing!" she complains.

"How will you ever learn if I only serve nicely? How are you going to win against someone else if you only expect them to serve weakly?!" I shout back.

"Fine but I'm going to take a break now. I can barely breathe!" She walks over to team bench and plops herself down.

I'll be honest, I may have been working her too hard. A lot of those serves would've been difficult for even the senior players to hit.

As I walk over to her, two freshmen boys rush over ahead of me.

"Oh Ha Ni! You must be thirsty! Here's my water, it's still very cold!" one says as he gives her a bottle of water. She gratefully accepts and smiles warmly at him. She takes a large gulp then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. The twerps ogle her like she's some sex goddess.

"Oh Ha Ni, here's my towel! You look like you need it more than me!" the other one says as he dabs her head with his towel. She smiles at him too and takes the towel. She pats down her arms and chest. At this point, the boys look like they're about to explode in their paints.

I think I may actually kill someone today.

"Oh Ha Ni! If you're too tired to practice, let's go home!" I yell. The two boys look at me and sense that I was in a dangerous mood, they make a run for it. They may have been creeps but maybe they weren't completely stupid.

"Baek Seung Jo! I just said I was taking a break, I was going to pass out!" she yells back.

I grab the bottle and towel out her hands and throw them to the ground. I take her hand and drag her away from the court and to the locker rooms. The whole time she's whining and trying to go back but I couldn't take it anymore.

I need to let it all out and I think I knew how I was going to do it. She may have been oblivious to all the attention she was getting today but she's going to know that she has mine completely and utterly.

* * *

Author's Note: Gasp. What's he going to do?! Let's be real, I'm here to ultimately write fluff but it's Baek Seung Jo! He's not going to do anything fluffy without a fight! Just know that my goal is to ultimately write a story of him just being so cute and struggling with it.


End file.
